Kimi Wo Matteiru
by Hyzumi
Summary: Di bawah pohon sakura ini aku menunggumu...  Selalu...menunggumu... story for GIST Event mind to RnR?


Hai!

Akhirnya sudah bulan Maret yang artinya sudah mulai musim semi, dan artinya lagi GIST dimulai Yey!

Sebagai salah satu author Ruru juga ingin meramaikan event ini dengan menyumbangkan fic saya,

Nah dari pada banyak ngomong, langsung saja Ruru mulai ceritanya.

Enjoy!

Di bawah pohon sakura ini aku menunggumu...

Selalu...menunggumu...

Present for GIST Event

Disclaimer: Naruto akan selalu menjadi milik Om Mashashi Kishimoto, kita sebagai author nyasar cuma bisa bikin karangan versi kita sendiri, yang penting kita Happy...yang baca juga Happy ya tho?

=Kimi wo matteiru=

"Gaara-sama...tolong saya Gaara-sama...tolong..."

Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya, keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat selimut tebalnya.

"Gaara-sama...tolong..."

"BERISIIIIIK! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MENGGANGGUKU SETIAP SAAT?" Pemuda bernama Gaara itu bangun dari tidurnya, tepatnya usahanya untuk tidur.

"Ma...maaf Gaara-sama, saya hanya butuh bantuan anda, ma...ma...maaf" Kata seorang ralat sehantu (Halah kok jadi aneh istilahnya?)

Biar saya jelaskan!

Makhluk yang tengah mengganggu tidur Gaara itu adalah, sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang yang menutupi wajahnya, berpakaian serba putih nan lusuh, dia nggak jalan tapi ngesot

Sust...

Bukan bukan Suster ngesot, di Jepang mana ada suster ngesot kan? Jadi dia siapa?dia itu...

Sadako.

Krik!

NANIIIIIII?

STOP! Cukup gaje-gajeannya, kita balik lagi ke Gaara & Sadako.

"Kali ini apa?" Tanya Gaara tak sabar, dia benar-benar sudah lelah dengan para hantu dan yokai yang selalu mendatanginya setiap saat untuk minta bantuan, dengan dalih, hanya Gaara lah yang bisa membantu mereka.

Geez...kalau bisa memilih, sebenarnya Gaara tidak mau dilahirkan sebagai orang yang mempunyai kemampuan melihat makhluk halus, kemampuannya ini adalah turunan dari ibunya yang merupakan onmyouji (pengusir setan), jadi sang ibu tidak terlalu memikirkan kenapa putranya itu selalu berteriak-teriak setiap malam, karena dia sendiri pernah mengalaminya.

Bagaimana dengan ayahnya?

Tentu saja sang ayah sudah tahu keanehan putranya itu, sehingga dia selalu siap sedia dengan sumbat kuping sebelum tidur (ada-ada saja)

Kembali ke Gaara dan si makhluk.

"Ano...cincin saya Gaara-sama..."

"Hah? Cincin lagi? Bukannya kemarin sudah ketemu?" Potong Gaara sebelum Sadako melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Maaf Gaara-sama...ketika saya masuk ke dalam sumur, cincinnya jatuh, jadi hilang lagi" Kata Sadako dengan nada khasnya.

"Jatuh ke sumur? Kalau begitu cari saja di sumur! Itu kan tempat tinggalmu" Kata Gaara yang kemudian kembali menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebalnya hingga kepala.

"Ta...tapi Gaara-sama..."

"Apa?" Gaara membuka lagi selimutnya dan menatap Sadako dengan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Saya lupa jatuhnya di sumur yang mana, soalnya saya suka pindah-pindah sumur" Kata Sadako dengan memain-mainkan jarinya.

Gaara sweat drop, Sadako nyengir tanpa dosa.

Krik!

"SIAAAAAAAL!"

Terdengar lagi suara raungan frustasi Gaara yang ke 10 kalinya malam ini.

=oooooo=

"Ittekimasu...!" Seru Gaara malas.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan lunglai keluar pekarangan rumahnya.

"Sial! Semalam sadako benar-benar membuatku tidak tidur barang sedetikpun!" Decak Gaara kesal, wajahnya terlihat kacau, garis matanya lebih hitam dari biasanya, membuatnya benar-benar mirip panda saat ini.

Semalam Gaara dan Sadako mencari cincin Sadako di setiap sumur yang pernah ditinggali Sadako, semalaman mereka berputar-putar mendatangi sumur-sumur itu, dan ternyata saudara-saudara...

Cincinnya ada di sumur tua tepat di belakang rumah Gaara,

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara berteriak frustasi karena ketololan Sadako, kenapa nggak dari tadi mereka mencari di sana?

Karena Sadako lagi-lagi lupa kalau dia pernah tinggal di sumur tua belakang rumah Gaara.

Geez...

"Untung saja hari ini sudah bebas pelajaran, hanya tinggal melihat pengumuman kenaikan kelas, dan pulang, lalu tidur!" Pikir Gaara di sela perjalanannya.

Bulan Maret, musim semi, libur musim semi, kemudian tahun ajaran baru.

Hm...Gaara benar-benar menantikan saat-saat liburan, dimana dia bisa bersantai menikmati sakura yang tengah bermekaran.

"Kurasa tahun ini aku ingin hanami sendiri saja" Pikirnya.

Dia ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya dari berbagai hal yang mengganggunya selama setahun ini.

"Oi Gaara!"

Gaara menoleh ke sumber suara seseorang yang telah memanggilnya, kemudian mendesah malas saat melihat siapa yang telah menyapanya pagi ini.

"Lesu amat?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah menyapa Gaara tadi.

"Kurang tidur!" Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Memangnya kamu ngapain aja sih tiap malam? Perasaan tiap pagi lingkar matamu makin hitam saja" Tanya pemuda itu penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu Naruto!" Jawab Gaara sekenanya, dia sedang malas saat ini.

"Hu~uh pelit!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dari pada mengurusiku, lebih baik kau urusi saja pacarmu si Haruno itu!" Gaara menunjuk seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan rel kereta yang pengamannya tengah tertutup, gadis itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto dan Gaara.

"My Honey...!" Seru Naruto sambil berlari ke tempat pacarnya berdiri, menunggu lewatnya kereta.

Gaara mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan temannya yang kelewat lebay itu.

Syuu...

Hembusan angin menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura, hingga mengganggu penglihatan Gaara, pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada salah satu pohon sakura yang berdiri di pinggir jalan, entah kenapa perhatian Gaara seolah ditarik oleh sesuatu pada pohon sakura itu.

"Oi Gaara, kalau tidak cepat nanti keretanya keburu lewat lagi!" Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar seruan Naruto yang telah berdiri di seberang rel, dia pun melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, dan berlari ke seberang rel.

_"Kenapa? Rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan pohon sakura tadi, tapi apa?"_ Batin Gaara tak mengerti.

"Akai-kun..." Sebuah bisikan lembut terbawa oleh angin dan kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan.

*Kimi wo matteiru*

Liburan musim semi telah tiba, hari ini Gaara memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sambil menikmati sakura,

Dan satu lagi!

Hari ini dia akan pura-pura tidak melihat yokai, hantu dan sejenisnya agar kegiatannya tidak terganggu.

Tapi...apakah dia bisa menahan emosinya jika makhluk-makhluk itu selalu berdatangan dan merengek-rengek padanya untuk dimintai bantuan?

We'll see

Gaara penasaran dengan pohon sakura yang pernah dia lewati beberapa hari yang lalu, apa menariknya pohon itu hingga perhatiannya seolah tak lepas darinya? Dia akan mencari tahu hari ini.

Dan kini Gaara tengah berdiri tepat di depan pohon sakura itu sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat.

_"Apanya yang menarik? Perasaan tidak ada bedanya dengan pohon lain, lalu...yang kemarin itu apa?"_ Pikir Gaara.

Cukup lama Gaara berpikir tentang pohon sakura itu hingga akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Ah mungkin kemarin hanya perasaanku saja, buktinya hari ini sama sekali tidak menimbulkan efek apapun padaku" Gaara pun bersiap melangkah pergi.

"KYAAAA TOLONG AKU!" Langkah Gaara terhenti saat mendengar suara teriakan melengking dari pepohonan sakura dan semak-semak di belakang pohon yang dia amati tadi.

"Akh!"

Gaara melebarkan matanya saat melihat seorang gadis berkimono muncul dari balik semak-semak, gadis itu langsung menubruk Gaara yang menghadapnya.

"Tolong aku! Tolong! Aku dikejar..."

SRAK!

"Mau kemana kau onna?"

Gaara tercekat saat melihat yokai besar setinggi pohon berdiri di depannya, ternyata makhluk itu yang telah mengejar gadis dalam dekapannya.

"Serahkan jiwamu padaku!" Seru yokai itu.

"TIDAAAAK!" Seru gadis itu.

"LENYAPLAH!"

PYASH

"GYAAAAA!"

Yokai besar itu berteriak kesakitan saat beberapa kertas mantra menempel di tubuhnya, tak lama kemudian yokai besar itu pun lenyap, menyisakan serpihan kertas mantra yang telah terbakar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara pada gadis itu.

"A...Akai-kun?" Sebut gadis itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Akai-kun, kau Akai-kun kan?" Gadis itu terlihat begitu bahagia melihat Gaara.

"Eh? Tu...tunggu Akai? Aku bukan..."

"Akai-kun, sudah lama aku menunggumu di sini" Kata gadis itu.

"Ta...tapi aku...bukan Akai" Lirih Gaara, takut mengecewakan gadis di depannya.

"Bu...kan...Akai?" Ulang gadis itu kecewa, mata aquamarinenya menatap Gaara lekat-lekat.

"Kau benar...maaf kan aku" Lirih gadis itu, ekspresinya terlihat kecewa.

"Maaf...siapa namamu nona?" Entah mendapat bisikan dari mana hingga Gaara menanyakan nama gadis di depannya, gadis itu mandongak dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Gaara.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino" Kata Gadis itu.

Semilir angin menerbangkan kelopak sakura dan menyibakkan rambut pirang Ino, Gaara seolah terbius oleh pesona gadis di depannya, belum pernah dia merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumya.

Tapi...bukankah Ino sedang menunggu seseorang bernama Akai itu? Jadi seharusnya dia tak perlu merasakan perasaan asing itu.

=oooooo=

Beberapa hari ini Gaara selalu mengunjungi pohon sakura dekat rel kereta, dan Ino selalu berada di sana dengan kimono yang sama, kimono berwarna biru muda, dengan motif bunga-bunga berwana biru yang lebih tua, gadis itu tetap terlihat cantik seperti biasanya, dan wangi tubuhnya tetap tak berkurang.

"Kau suka sekali dengan kimono ini ya?" Tanya Gaara

"Eh? I...iya...soalnya ini pemberian Akai-kun" Kata Ino tersipu, entah di mana tepatnya rasa sakit yang dirasakan Gaara saat ini, yang pasti itu terasa setelah Ino menyebut nama Akai.

_"Ayolah Gaara, sejak awal dia memang sedang menunggu orang bernama Akai itu kan?" _Inner Gaara mencoba mengingatkan dirinya.

"Kau tahu Gaara-kun? Ada sebuah cerita yang berubungan dengan pohon sakura ini" Ino menengadah menatap bunga sakura yang bermekaran di atasnya, Gaara hanya menatap Ino di sampingnya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Dulu ada seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang dia temui di sini" Ino memulai ceritanya.

"Sebut saja dia Y dan prianya A!" Kata Ino kemudian.

"Y selalu memperhatikan A setiap sore di balik pohon ini, dia tak pernah berani untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan A, hingga suatu saat A menyadari kalau dia sedang diperhatikan, si A yang penasaran kemudian menilik ke balik pohon, dan dia menemukan Y tengah duduk meringkuk di sana," Ino memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

_"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah pada gadis yang sedang meringkuk di bawah pohon sakura._

_Gadis itu mendongak, menatap pemuda di atasnya._

_"A...a...aku...ma...maaf..." Wajah gadis itu merah padam saat melihat pemuda yang disukainya berdiri di dekatnya._

_"Kau yang memperhatikanku setiap sore ya?" Tanya pemuda itu, sang gadis hanya bisa tersipu malu._

_"Siapa namamu?" Gadis itu tersentak saat pemuda itu menanyakan namanya._

_"A...aku..." Bibir mungil gadis itu bergerak menyebutkan namanya, diiringi hembusan angin dan kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan, menyamarkan ucapan gadis itu._

Ino membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian menoleh ke sampingnya, menatap Gaara yang masih memejamkan mata, menikmati angin dan wangi sakura yang terbawa olehnya, tanpa sadar tangan mungil Ino terulur menyentuh wajah pemuda di sampingnya, Gaara langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahnya.

"Kau...benar-benar mirip dengannya" Lirih Ino, Gaara hanya terpaku melihat ekspresi gadis di depannya.

"Kau tidak mau melanjutkan ceritamu?" Tanya Gaara mengalihkan topik.

"Ah? I...iya..." Ino menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Gaara, dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon sakura di belakangnya.

"Setelah itu, keduanya selalu bertemu di bawah pohon sakura ini, mereka bertukar cerita tentang diri mereka, ternyata si A berasal dari Tokyo, dan dia di sini hanya untuk menghabiskan liburan musim semi," Ino memberi jeda sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dua hari sebelum A kembali ke Tokyo, A mengajak Y hanami bersama, tanpa dia tahu, saat itu penyakit Y sedang kambuh, namun Y menyanggupi ajakan A karena tidak ingin melihat pemuda itu kecewa," Ino memberi jeda lagi, sedangkan Gaara masih tetap diam sambil mendengarkan cerita Ino.

"Di hari yang dijanjikan, saat itu penyakit Y sedang parah-parahnya, Y bersikeras untuk datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan, karena hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan A," Air muka Ino berubah ketika dia menceritakan bagian itu.

"Ayah, Ibu dan kakaknya sudah menahan Y agar tidak pergi saat itu, tapi karena Y begitu mencintai A, dia tak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun pertemuan terakhir mereka, maka diapun pergi diam-diam, dengan mengenakan kimono yang dia beli bersama A sebelumnya," Ino terdiam sejenak, memantapkan hatinya untuk yang selanjutnya.

"Tapi saat Y tiba di sini, dia tak menemukan A di manapun, dia menunggu dan menunggu hingga malam tiba, tapi A tidak muncul juga, dan malam itu, penyakitnya semakin parah, gadis itu merosot di bawah sakura ini, kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri, tak berapa lama...keluarganya datang, namun mereka terlambat, gadis itu...sudah meninggal." Ino menutup ceritanya diiringi hembusan angin yang seolah menanggapi akhir cerita Ino.

"Menurutmu cerita tadi bagaimana Gaara?" Tanya Ino kemudian, dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat.

"Hn?" Gaara menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Menurutku...si Y itu bodoh sekali!" Ino terkesiap saat mendengar penilaian Gaara.

"Seharusnya dia memulihkan diri dulu kan? Coba kalau dia tidak memaksakan diri, dia pasti tidak meninggal saat itu, dia kan bisa bertemu dengan A lain waktu jika dia sudah sembuh" Kata Gaara, Ino terdiam mendengar pendapat Gaara, dia tak mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya menatap Gaara yang berekspresi datar.

"Ah...iya, mungkin kau benar...Gaara-kun..." Lirih Ino kemudian, Gaara menoleh ke arah Ino yang kini menatap ke jalan dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Tapi kuhargai perasaan gadis itu akan si pemuda yang tidak menepati janjinya!" Kata Gaara sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino yang memang lebih pendek darinya, Ino pun tersenyum pada pemuda berambut merah itu, namun senyuman itu berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini senyumannya seolah hanya untuk menutupi luka yang dia rasakan.

"Sudah hampir gelap, sebaiknya kau pulang, biar kuantarkan kau pulang ya!" Ino tersentak saat Gaara menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"A...a...h ti...tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku masih ingin di sini...sebentar lagi" Tolak Ino.

"Tapi bahaya kalau gadis sepertimu pulang sendirian malam-malam" Entah kenapa Gaara sedikit memaksa Ino, padahal biasanya dia tidak terlalu perduli dengan orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara-kun, rumahku ada di dekat sini kok" Ino tersenyum pada Gaara, meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Gaara menatap Ino tak yakin, tapi dia tak mau memaksa jika Ino memang tak mau di antar pulang.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan" Gaara pun beranjak dari tempatnya, namun baru beberapa langkah, dia membalikkan badannya.

"Besok aku akan kesini lagi" Katanya, Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk mantab menanggapi ucapan Gaara, dan Gaara pun kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

=ooooo=

Gaara masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bergaya jepang dengan lantai tatami, dan taman yang asri di sekeliling rumah itu, kedua manik matanya menangkap siluet seseorang di bawah pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh di samping rumahnya, dia berjalan mendekati sosok itu yang ternyata adalah ayahnya, pria paruh baya itu menoleh ke arah putranya.

"Gaara? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya pria itu dengan senyum tulusnya, kemudian kembali menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran diterpa angin.

Gaara mengikuti arah pandang ayahnya itu, menatap serpihan bunga sakura yang terlihat bercahaya tertimpa sinar bulan.

"Ada apa dengan bunga sakura ini?" Tanya Gaara pada sang ayah yang terlihat hikmat menatap sakura di depannya, pria itu terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan putranya.

"Ah tidak, ayah hanya teringat masa lalu" Kata pria itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pohon sakura di depannya.

"Masa lalu?" Tanya Gaara, entah kenapa dia penasaran dengan cerita masa lalu ayahnya itu.

"Ya, dulu saat ayah seumuranmu, sebelum pindah dari suna ke konoha ini, ayah pernah menghabiskan waktu liburan musim semi di tempat ini"

DEG!

Gaara tersentak saat mendengar cerita ayahnya.

"Cinta pertama ayah juga ada di sini, sesaat sebelum pulang ke suna, ayah mengajaknya hanami bersama, tapi rupanya jadwal keberangkatannya dipercepat, ayah tak bisa menepati janji pada gadis itu"

Gaara semakin tercekat mendengar kelanjutan cerita masa lalu ayahnya itu, namun dia tak bisa berpaling atau memotong cerita ayahnya, entah kenapa dia ingin mendengarkannya sampai tuntas.

"Lalu...dimana...gadis itu sekarang?" Tanya Gaara ragu, ayahnya sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan putranya yang biasanya memang tak tertarik dengan cerita apapun, tapi dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan putranya itu.

"Saat ayah tiba di sini beberapa tahun kemudian...kudengar...dia sudah meninggal"

Angin malam berhembus pelan menerbangkan serpihan kelopak sakura, membawa aroma manis khasnya ke seluruh penjuru taman, mengisi kekosongan di antara sepasang ayah dan anak itu.

_"Kenapa...cerita ayah mirip dengan cerita Ino?" _Pikir Gaara.

*Kimi wo matteiru*

Seperti biasanya, pagi ini Gaara mengunjungi pohon sakura tempatnya bertemu dengan Ino, entah kenapa dia selalu ingin mengunjungi tempat itu, sekedar untuk mengisi waktu luangnya selama liburan, dan untuk menemani gadis itu tentunya.

"Sejak kapan Gaara-kun bisa melihat yokai?" Tanya Ino, gadis itu sedang menengadahkan tangannya menangkap kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Sejak kecil aku sudah memiliki kemampuan itu, karena ibuku seorang onmyouji, makannya aku juga punya sedikit kemampuan menggunakan kertas mantra."

"Begitu ya? Menurut Gaara-kun yokai dan hantu itu bagaimana?" Ino bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Sampai sekarang aku kurang suka dengan mereka, karena kemampuanku ini, aku dijauhi orang-orang di tempat tinggal lamaku, karena aku bisa melihat hal yang tidak bisa orang lain lihat, aku disangka pembohong" Gaara menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak sendirian, karena kau juga bisa melihat mereka kan?" Gaara menoleh pada Ino yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"A...ano...Gaara-kun...aku..."

"Oi Gaara!" Gaara menoleh ke sumber suara, Ino tersentak saat ucapannya terpotong oleh seseorang yang memanggil Gaara.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Sendirian lagi!" Gaara membelalakkan matanya, terlihat jelas keterkejutan di raut wajahnya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang berdiri di dekatnya, gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dan bergerak gelisah.

"Sen...dirian?" Ulang Gaara yang masih menatap Ino.

"Kau ini kenapa Gaara?" Tanya Naruto, orang yang menyapa Gaara tadi.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?" Sentak Gaara yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Ino, namun Naruto yang tak bisa melihat Ino menyangka dialah yang sedang dibentak Gaara.

"Ga...Gaara-kun..."

"Oi oi kau ini kenapa?"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG SEJAK AWAL KALAU KAU ITU...!" Gaara tak melanjutkan ucapannya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Maafkan aku Gaara-kun!" Lirih Ino, namun percuma, karena saat ini Gaara tengah emosi, dia merasa dibodohi karena telah berpikir kalau Ino adalah manusia biasa seperti dirinya.

"Shit!" Gaara memukul batang pohon sakura di sampingnya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang terisak, dan Naruto yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Gomen ne...Gaara-kun...aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu" Suara Ino terdengar lirih terbawa oleh angin musim semi yang gemerisik.

=oooooo=

Gaara berlari ke rumahnya, dadanya naik turun seiring dengan hembusan nafas dan emosi yang meledak di dadanya, dia tak habis pikir, kenapa Ino berbohong padanya? kenapa gadis itu tidak mengatakan identitasnya yang sesungguhnya?

Gaara teringat kejadian kemarin, di mana dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Ino pulang, tapi gadis itu menolaknya.

_"Jadi karena dia hantu, dia tak mau diantar pulang? Karena dia sudah tidak punya rumah lagi" _Batin Gaara kesal.

Gaara berpikir lagi, selama ini Ino tak pernah beranjak dari bawah pohon sakura itu, dia tak pernah keluar dari tempat teduh, hanya berdiri di tempat itu hingga malam tiba.

Gaara benar-benar merasa konyol saat ini.

"Bisa-bisanya aku dibodohi oleh hantu, dengan bodohnya aku selalu datang kesana untuk menemuinya, dan dengan konyolnya aku..." Gaara tak melanjutkan ucapannya, pemuda itu menggertakkan giginya, merasa perasaan yang dia miliki pada Ino saat ini benar-benar konyol.

Gaara berlari memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, dan lagi-lagi dia melihat ayahnya sedang mengamati pohon sakura di samping rumah, Gaara teringat lagi akan cerita masa lalu ayahnya.

_"...kudengar...dia sudah meninggal"_ Ucapan ayahnya kembali terdengar, hatinya mencelos seketika saat memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa gadis yang diceritakan ayahnya adalah Ino.

Di dorong rasa penasaran, Gaara menghampiri sang ayah yang memang mirip dengannya itu.

"Ayah..." Lelaki berambut merah itu menoleh ke arah putranya.

"Siapa...nama gadis yang ayah ceritakan kemarin?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara bergetar, sang ayah terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan putranya, namun kembali merubah ekspresinya seperti semula.

"Dia...Yamanaka Ino"

DEG!

Jantung Gaara seolah terhenti sejenak, dadanya terasa sangat sakit seolah diremas dengan erat.

Dan di sinilah Gaara sekarang, di jalan menuju pohon sakura tempatnya bertemu dengan Ino, namun kali ini sang ayah juga mengikutinya di belakang, tampak ekspresi kecemasan di wajah lelaki paruh baya itu.

_"Jadi begitu? Jadi yang Ino ceritakan waktu itu adalah masa lalunya bersama ayah? Jadi dia sudah menunggu ayah selama 20 tahun dalam keadaan seperti itu?" _Batin Gaara di sela larinya.

_"Aku mengerti...aku mengerti sekarang...jadi Akai itu...Akasuna No Sasori?" _

Angin musim semi kembali berhembus, kali ini lebih kencang dari biasanya, menerbangkan lebih banyak kelopak sakura ke seluruh penjuru kota.

Gaara menghentikan larinya di bawah pohon sakura tempatnya bertemu Ino, namun kali ini dia tak menemukan gadis itu di manapun.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, nafasnya masih tak teratur karena berlari tadi.

"Ino kau dimana?" Serunya sambil masih mengedarkan pandangannya.

Sedangkan sang ayah yang bernama Sasori itu hanya berdiri termangu di depan pohon sakura itu, tangannya menyentuh permukaan pohon selah sedang bernostalgia dengan tempat itu.

"Ino kau di mana?" Seru Gaara lagi.

_"A...Akai-kun?" _

Gaara membalikkan badannya, mencari datangnya sumber suara itu, ternyata Ino sudah berdiri di depan Sasori, namun ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan gadis itu sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka beberapa menit lalu.

Ino….terlihat transparan, tak sesolid tadi.

"_Akai-kun akhirnya kau datang juga" _Ino menyentuh wajah Sasori yang tak bisa melihat keberadaannya, Sasori tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan lembut dan hangat di kedua pipinya.

"Ino-chan? Kaukah itu?" Lirihnya sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai ruang kosong di depannya, Gaara tediam menatap pemandangan di depannya, dimana sang ayah tak mampu melihat gadis di depannya, dimana pria itu tak dapat menggapai dan menyentuh gadis yang pernah dia sayangi.

"Maaf….maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku saat itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau sedang sakit, maafkan aku Ino…..maafkan aku…." Sasori berlutut di depan Ino, dia tahu saat ini Ino tengah berdiri di depannya, dia ingin minta maaf atas kesalahannya dulu, dia bahkan tak mengucapkan salam perpisahan saat itu.

Ino menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan tangisnya saat melihat pria yang dia cintai berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku menyesal karena meninggalkanmu tampa mengatakan apapun, aku sungguh menyesal Ino" Sasori menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menunduk mengeluarkan segala beban di hatinya dengan air mata.

Ino menundukkan badannya, kemudian memeluk tubuh lelaki di depannya dengan penuh kasih.

Sasori tersentak saat merasakan kehangatan menjalar di tubuhnya, tangisnya berhenti, namun benaknya masih kacau, dia pun hanya terdiam menikmati kehangatan itu.

"_Akai-kun di bawah pohon sakura ini aku menunggumu...selalu...menunggumu...tak pernah sekalipun aku menyalahkanmu Akai-kun, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu,"_ Sasori membelalakkan matanya saat dirinya mendengar sayup-sayup suara bisikan Ino di telinganya.

"Ino?" Sasori mendongak namun tak ada apapun di sana, tapi dia masih merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya.

"_Suki yo…..suki yo Akai-kun…." _Bisik Ino yang masih memeluk Sasori dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan memudar.

Gaara terpaku menatap tubuh Ino yang mulai lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya, dia tak mampu mencegah itu, mungkin memang sudah saatnya Ino harus pergi ke alamnya, karena beban di hati gadis itu sudah lenyap, karena dia sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia tunggu selama bertahun-tahun di bawah pohon sakura itu.

"_Arigato Gaara-kun"_

Sebuah bisikan lembut terbawa oleh angin musim semi, seiring dengan lenyapnya sosok Ino sepenuhnya, menyisakan serpihan kelopak sakura yang masih beterbangan di sekitar pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

*Kimi Wo Matteiru*

Tahun ajaran baru telah tiba, bunga sakura masih bertebaran di sana sini, memberi warna tersendiri pada hari yang dinanti para siswa baru SMU Konoha.

Gaara berjalan dengan langkah teratur menuju sekolahnya, sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak lenyapnya Ino, namun sulit baginya untuk melupakan sosok itu, padahal mereka baru bertemu dan bicara beberapa hari saja, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis itu dalam waktu singkat?

Syuuu~

Ribuan kelopak sakura beterbangan di sekitar Gaara, membuat pandangan pemuda itu sedikit terganggu dengan serpihan kecil yang terbang simpang siur di depan matanya.

Kedua bola mata hijau itu terbelalak saat melihat sekelebat warna kuning di antara warna pink di sekitarnya, Gaara tersentak saat melihat sosok yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya, gadis itu tersenyum lembut ka arah Gaara, kemudian berlari kea rah gerbang SMU Konoha, seolah meminta Gaara untuk mengikutinya.

"I….Ino? tidak mungkin!" Pikir Gaara, namun dia tetap mengikuti arah lari sang gadis yang dia kenal sebagai Ino tadi.

Gaara terengah-engah sesampainya dia di halaman sekolah, pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru, namun dia tak menemukan keberadaan Ino yang dia lihat tadi.

"Di mana dia?"

Gaara masih mencari keberadaan Ino, hingga akhirnya dia berpikir, mungkin sosok tadi hanya halusinasinya saja, karena dia memang merindukan sosok itu, makannya dia berhalusinasi bahwa Ino msih ada.

Gaara pun menghela nafas berat, menyadari kebodohannya itu, dia pun melangkah bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kirei na…."

DEG!

Jantung Gaara seolah berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik, dia pun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian memutar tubuhnya ke arah belakang, dan untuk kedua kalinya, Gaara merasa jantungnya hampir terhenti saat melihat sosok cantik di depannya.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda, dengan poni yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian matanya, gadis itu tengah mendongak mengamati kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan di sekelilingnya, namun ada yang berbeda dengan Ino yang biasa dia temui, gadis itu…..

Memakai seragam SMU Konoha?

"Ino-chaaaan!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan gadis itu dan juga Gaara.

Gadis bernama Ino itu menoleh dan mendapati dua gadis seumurannya tengah menghampirinya.

"Tenten, Hinata? Kalian mendaftar di sini juga?" ketiganya pun membaur menjadi satu.

Gaara membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"_Dia…nyata?" _Batin Gaara yang masih menatap sang gadis berambut pirang.

Gadis berambut pirang itu melirik ke arah Gaara, dan pandangan mereka pun bertemu, gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Gaara yang menatapnya, bersikap sopan sebagai isyarat salam perkenalan darinya, Gaara pun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat jarang dia tunjukkan pada orang lain, membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah saat melihat senyumnya yang menawan.

"_Ayah…..kali ini aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang ayah lakukan" _Batin Gaara yang kemudian melangkah mendekati kelompok gadis juniornya itu.

Musim semi tahun ini, Gaara menemukan cinta pertamanya, dan itu merupakan pengalaman cintanya yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

OWARI

Ah…..akhirnya selesai juga,

Ide yang saya dapat mendadak, gara-gara nonton anime Natsume Yuujinchou.

Gomen kalo karakternya OOC, demi kelancaran cerita soalnya hehehe ^_^

Nah minna-san silakan sampaikan pendapat kalian lewat review.

Gomen Ruru memang nggak bisa buat kalimat penutup yang bagus (-.-)

*Salam Cute*


End file.
